parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quotes/My Little Human Equestria Pets
Quotes :Pocahontas: This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons. :Zelda: Sparkly! :Pocahontas: It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. But when Esmeralda took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over. :Anastasia: sigh I had always hoped that Jessie would someday use it to return, to come back to Equestria seeking my guidance. Obviously, this is not what has happened. :Esmeralda: Betty, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense. :Pocahontas: Your crown does not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. And in her possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves. :Anastasia: You understand the importance of your task? :Betty Barrett: Of course. :Anastasia: Good. Then you must go at once. :Betty Barrett: sigh :Thumbelina: Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's going, we're going with her. :Zelda: squee :Thumbelina: Right, girls? :Zelda: Oooh! I'm so 'nervicited'! :Jane: You do realize that's not a real word, right? :Anastasia: I'm afraid I can't let you go. :Thumbelina: What?! Why not?! :Anastasia: Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Betty to get the crown back from Jessie. This is something Princess Betty Barrett must do alone. :Pocahontas: Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return. :Rest of main cast: of encouragement Spunky, NO! :Betty Barrett: Whoa! Aaaah! :Spunky: yelping ---- :Alba: Oh, I'm really sorry. I-I just found it, and-and I thought I should give it to her. I didn't know you had dropped it. :Shenzi: Well, I did! And I was about to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you. :Alba: hushed It... doesn't really belong to you, either. :Shenzi: Excuse me?! :Alba: N-n-nothing... :Shenzi: That's what I thought. It's as good as mine, and you know it. You really are pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals. :Pearl Pureheart: How dare you speak to her that way! :Shenzi: What did you say? :Pearl Pureheart: I said, "How dare you speak to her that way!" :Shenzi: You must be new here. I can speak to anyone any way I want. ---- :chatting :Shenzi: Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier. Shoulda known Anastasia would send her prized pupil here after my crown, and her little chipmunk, too. :Pearl Pureheart: It's my crown! :Shenzi: Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You don't know the first thing about this place, and I already rule it. :Pearl Pureheart: If that's so, why do you even need my crown? You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here. :Shenzi: Pop quiz: what happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world? You don't know? Seriously? laughing And you're supposed to be Anastasia's star student? Then again, what were the chances she'd find someone as bright as me to take under her wing after I decided to leave Equestria? Bit embarrassing that you were the best she could do. :Chip: growls :Shenzi: Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your chipmunk. Hate for him to be... taken away from you. :Chip: Is that a threat? :Shenzi: Oh, of course not. :Chip: barks :Shenzi: But I'd cut down on the chatter if I were you. Don't want everyone to know you don't belong here, now would you? You wanna be a princess here? Please. You don't know the first thing about fitting in. Category:Pete'sDragonRockz Category:Transcripts Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls